Clear coat/color coat finishes for automobiles and trucks have been used in recent years and are very popular. Kurauchi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,543 issued Mar. 1, 1988 and Benefiel et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,347 issued Feb. 1, 1972 show the application of a clear coat to a color coat or basecoat in a “wet on wet” application, i.e., the clear coat is applied before the color coat is completely cured.
There is a need for a clear coating composition that can be used to repair these clear coat/color coat finishes that has a low VOC to meet with pollution regulations for refinishing vehicles, that cures rapidly to a tack free coating at ambient temperatures, and that can be buffed in a relatively short period of time thereafter to a high gloss finish. Such a combination of properties is not provided by the prior art coatings, as for example, as shown in Lamb et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,782 issued Feb. 15, 1994 and Barsotti et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,528 issued Jun. 9, 1998.
The novel coating composition of this invention has the aforementioned desirable characteristics.